hetaliafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Folge 101 - Verschiedene Fronten
Verschiedene Fronten (それぞれ の 戦場'', Sorezore no senjō'') ist die erste Folge von Hetalia: The Beautiful World und die 101. Folge der ganzen Animeserie Hetalia. Sie wurde erstmals am 25. Januar 2013 ausgestrahlt. Zu Beginn war eine Adaption eines Strips von Verschiedene Fronten zusehen, danach von Deutschlands Versuchen, I(He)taliens Panzer und I(He)taliens Panzer, Versuch 2. Diese wurden aus dem 4. Band des Verlag Mangas adaptiert. Darüber hinaus tauchten auch der Strip Hardest vs Softest aus der Omochi Omochi 2 Story von dem ursprünglichen Webmanga auf. Inhaltsangabe 'Verschiedene Fronten' Die Folge beginnt damit, dass Italien Japan fragt, ob er die Shuriken schon für Kämpfe vor langer Zeit verwendet hat. Und da es ihn freuen würde, eines mal zu sehen, fragt er Japan noch, ob er ihm eins zeigen könne. Japan hält inne und denkt nach. Italien erzählt mittlerweile Japan, dass es Deutschland auch freuen würde, eins zu sehen, wo Deutschland schüchtern zustimmt. Japan erklärt Deutschland mithilfe eines Beispiels von einem Ninja und Osaka als Samurai, dass die Shuriken im Gegensatz zu den Filmen nicht sehr zuverlässige Waffen sind. Dies schockt Deutschland etwas. Japan fährt fort und meinte, es wäre viel effektiver, Essstäbchen zu spitzen und zu werfen oder zuzustechen. Italien und Deutschland halten inne und denken darüber nach, Essstäbchen als Waffen einzusetzen. 'Zwischenszene 1' In der Zwischenszene taucht kurz Mochi!Italien auf, welcher aus seinem Körper Italienflaggen erscheinen lässt. 'Deutschlands Versuche' Die Erzählerin kommentiert, dass es in Gefechten schnell an diversen Sachen wie beispielsweise Kaffee fehlt, welchen Amerika wohl zu haben scheint. Italien bemerkt, dass Österreich unglücklich und sehr wütend aussieht. Deutschland erklärt Italien, dass sie keinen Kaffee mehr hätten und Österreich damit nicht helfen könnten. Italien besteht aber darauf, dass, wenn jemand helfen könnte, dann würde es Deutschland sein. Dieser weigert sich vorerst, aber Italien beharrt darauf, dass nur Deutschland dies könne. Schließlich wird Deutschland doch noch weich und arbeitet in einem Labor an einem brauchbaren Ersatz für Kaffee. Nachdem er den Löwenzahn verwendet, scheint er die Lösung gefunden zu haben und geht zu Italien, welcher denn Kaffee probieren darf. Italien nennt es schließlich genial und meint, er solle es auch mal mit den Samen versuchen. Er erklärt Deutschland aber noch, dass es wirklich wie Kaffee schmeckt und dass er es nicht glauben kann, dass dieser aus Löwenzahn hergestellt wurde. Deutschland sagt, dass es auch viel nahrhafter als das Original sei, aber auch, dass es einen Haken habe. In der darauffolgenden Szene geht Japan in ein Schloss, um Deutschland um Öl zu bitten. Als er diesen aber in einem Meer von Löwenzahnblumen findet, meint er, dass Deutschland sehr mädchenhaft erscheint. 'Zwischenszene 2' In der zweiten Zwischenszene rumpelt Mochi!Italien ausversehen Mochi!Deutschland an, welches ihn böse anstarrt, worauf Mochi!Italien zu weinen anfängt. Mochi!Deutschland fängt sich aber wieder und lässt zusammen mit Mochi!Italien ihre jeweiligen Flaggen erscheinen. 'I(He)taliens Panzer' Italien ruft mit wildem Winken Deutschland zu sich und zeigt diesem seinen neuen Panzer. Deutschland ist leicht überrascht und schaut sich den Panzer genau an, während Italien auf den Panzer klettert und diesen in den höchsten Tönen lobt. Deutschland weißt Italien schließlich auf die Mängel des Panzers hin, z.B. dass die Kanone nicht so weit oben angebracht gehöre. Italien meint aber, dass er so dem Panzer eine tolle Note gegeben hätte, hat aber letztendlich doch Einsicht. Deutschland weißt ihn aber wütend darauf hin, dass es nicht ums Aussehen geht. In der nächsten Szene redet Italien mit dem italienischen Volk und meint, dass er trotz Deutschlands Meinung doch toll aussehen würde, worauf das Volk ihm jubelschreiend zustimmt. Als Italien schließlich auch noch England erwähnt, taucht dieser wie aus dem Nichts auf und alle Italiener, inklusive Italien, ergreifen schnellstens die Flucht. Nur der Panzer bleibt noch übrig, zu welchem England hingeht. England bemitleidet den Panzer, welcher darauf seine Kanone hängen lässt. 'I(He)taliens Panzer, Version 2' In dieser Szene ruft Italien erneut mit wildem Winken Deutschland zu sich, um ihm seinen verbesserten Panzer zu zeigen. Dieses Mal ist die Kanone sogar an der richtigen Stelle angebracht und Deutschland meinte nur, er solle nicht angeben. Während Italien auf den Panzer klettert und meint, dass er Deutschland gleich das Tolle an dem Panzer zeigt, macht sich Deutschland schon etwas Sorgen. Nachdem Italien zweimal schießt und danach die Klappe wegen des Rauches öffnen musste, entscheidet er sich dafür, die Klappe offen zu lassen. Deutschland stellt sehr schockiert fest, dass dies ein gefährlicher Panzer sei. Am Ende erklärte Italien noch etwas über seinen neuen Panzer. Charakter Auftritte *Italien *Japan *Amerika (non-speaking cameo) *Deutschland *England *Österreich (non-speaking cameo) *Mochi!Italien *Mochi!Deutschland Sprechrollenbesetzung *Italien/Mochi!Italien: Daisuke Namikawa *Deutschland/Mochi!Deutschland: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *Amerika: Katsuyuki Konishi (lachen) *England: Noriaki Sugiyama *Österreich: Akira Sasanuma (grunzen) *Erzähler: Yuki Kaida Trivia *Diese Folge adaptiert den kompletten Track Verschiedene Fronten, mit der Ausnahme von dem Strip Was Italien vergaß, welcher ursprünglich im Webmanga mit den Namen The Guns of Germany and Italy veröffentlicht wurde. Kategorie:The Beautiful World - Folgen Kategorie:Folgen